Niégalo
by Chirly19
Summary: Ese chico con su actitud inexpresiva, haciendo algo que lo hace dudar de sí mismo y a alguien muy cercano. "La diversión estaba por iniciar y él tenía todas las de ganar."
1. Prologo (Corto)

**Hola lectores, me creían retirada del Fanfic. Pues, ¡error!… aunque no haya publicado ni actualizado esos Fics sin terminar (le duele el alma) seguía escribiendo.**

**He aquí… algo que había escrito hace tiempo, subiré capitulo cada semana. Gracias.**

**Prologo (Corto)**

Había estado junto durante la mayor parte de su vida pero jamás llegó a imaginarse a ese chico en tales fachas. La imagen de aquél muchacho de expresión seria de ojos misteriosos y profundos como el azul del mar usando un vestido de chica con características de ama de llaves, zapatos negros y ligueros, con delantal y una diadema…

¡Que mono! Es la única expresión que pasa por su mente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro y sus pupilas se dilataron en el preciso instante, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba espiando y que podía ser descubierto negó con la cabeza y pasó sus manos discretamente por su cara tratando de olvidar tal imagen adorable.

La chica de cortos cabellos se acercó a la ventana en ese instante los otros dos que espiaban saltaron del árbol con cuidado seguido de un distraído pelirrojo que cayó de cara contra el suelo blando de césped

ittai…

¡Corran!

¡venga los he cogido! - exclama la chica asomada desde el segundo piso en la ventana

Mientras el pelirrojo corría junto a los otros dos chicos, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rosa mientras pensaba en tantas cosas que podría hacer para molestar a su compañero de habitación ¡Ojala hubiese tenido una cámara fotográfica en ese momento!

La diversión estaba por iniciar y él tenía todas las de ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

**- Subiré capitulo cada semana, ya que está completo.**

**-Sí, es Yaoi y este es el primero que subo a mi cuenta.**

**-Como lo escribí hace más de un año, solo será como referente, Inazuma Eleven LA PRIMERA. Mi pareja favorita en ese momento el Nagumo x Suzuno. Quizás hayan otras. **

**-Muchas Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Juguemos algo divertido

**Capitulo 1 ** ** _Juguemos algo _**_**divertido**_

* * *

><p>Las chicas del orfanato despertaron con una tremenda idea, aunque si se ve de este modo habían estado viendo un programa de televisión la noche anterior y en este programa se les ocurrieron un montón de ideas, pero una de ellas fue la que más les pareció divertida y el blanco de la broma sería cierto albino con la apariencia perfecta para llegar a cabo su idea.<p>

-¡bien! – la chica de ojos marrones y cabello claro exclama haciendo un gesto con su mano – primer paso – continuó sosteniendo en sus manos una regla mientras indicaba con esta hacía el pizarrón

Kii Fumiko dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y dirigiendo su mirada a sus compañeras comenzó a explicar el plan

-primero haremos que Suzuno-kun vaya al cuarto de baño y eso lo lograremos ensuciando "apropósito" su ropa, de eso se hará cargo Clara, quien tiene más apego con él.

-¡¿eh?! Eh yo no la chica se ruboriza le daba vergüenza saber que era cierto que ambos se trataban diferentes a como los demás

-ya, ya… segundo mi persona y clara nos encargaremos de llevarlo al cuarto de baño, no creo que se moleste con eso y sí se rehúsa allí es donde entrará Reina-san –la señala con la regla

-y diré mis letras para hacerlo molestar y que acepte ir con ustedes – responde la chica tranquilamente – además es muy muy muy probable que no quiera que lo acompañen

-¡cierto! Tercero… cuando hayan llegado al cuarto de baño, una tercera persona es decir An-chan, lo capturaremos y lo arrastramos a la habitación de la señorita Reina que llegará luego de 5 minutos de que nos hayamos ido del comedor

-¡esto va perfecto! Incluso si no se rehúsa podemos aprovechar para decirle que no es nada – dice la más pequeña de ellas

-tal vez hasta colabore con nosotros

-bueno después de capturarlo ya sabemos que hacer – todas ríen de forma divertida, entre perversa y emocionadas

-¿Podrías mantener tu boca cerrada, si es que no te toma mucho esfuerzo? - el de ojos dorados frunció entrecejo al escuchar el comentario de quien solía ser su rival y luego compañero de juego, le molestaba esa actitud tranquila, indiferente y sobretodo esa mirada inexpresiva del peliblanco.

-¡che! No me tomaría esfuerzo, si a ti no te toma mucho sonreír a menudo – responde directamente llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras se recostaba en la silla. Obvio que lo había visto sonreír varias veces pero siempre era una sonrisa forzada o perversa.

-Solo sonrío si algo es definitivamente gracioso – le responde mirándolo de reojo.

Ambos esperaban por el desayuno, fueron los primeros en llegar y solo fue porque el reloj estaba adelantado por lo que la alarma les hizo despertar un poco más temprano de lo usual.

-… ¡hum!... – hizo un gesto rodando sus ojos, no soportaba esa actitud, claro que siendo su opuesto de alguna forma lograban llevarse bien a veces, cerró sus ojos por un instante usando sus pies para balancearse en la silla como si fuese una mecedera.

-¡buenos días! – exclama el moreno de cabellos verde entrando al comedor, sin intensión le da una palmada en la cabeza al chico que se mecía en la silla.

-¡Waah! ¡Aha! – Haruya Nagumó pierde el equilibrio y cae hacía atrás adoptando una pose muy graciosa

-¡ups! Lo siento Nagu-chan – Reize Midorikawa golpea su cabeza con una gotita de sudor resbalando de su mejilla y sonríe inocente por su acción

- ¡uh…! –una risita escapa de los labios de Fuusuke Suzuno deteniéndose a mirar al molesto pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona pero la misma mirada inexpresiva

-¡tch! ¡Idiota! ¡No vale ni que te disculpes y no me llames así! – responde Nagumó refiriéndose al apodo de "Nagu-chan", se levanta sobándose su cabeza, al notar que el peli plata lo miraba con burla le lanza una fría mirada.

-¡buenos días! – saludan debidamente todos los que llegaban y van sentándose en sus respectivos asientos donde siempre solían comer.

Nagumó agradeció mentalmente que solo estuvieran ellos 3 cuando se cayó de la silla, mientras estando todos sentados esperando por el desayuno que les preparaban.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas murmurando entre sí y riendo como todos los días hacían, aun mientras estaban comiendo los chicos no podían evitar pensar en que estaban hablando las chicas, suelen ser molestas a veces con sus secreticos.

Clara camina hacía la cocina por algo de jugo de naranja, se había tomado todo su vaso y aun le apetecía beber más. De regreso tropezó torpemente con sus propios pies y el vaso que sostenía se ladeo de tal forma que todo el líquido dulce cayó sobre la ropa y cabello de Suzuno. Precisamente la víctima.

-… huh –Suzuno frunce entrecejo y se mira así mismo, eso no le resultaba nada divertido. Echó una mirada directa hacía la chica quien se asusta un poco y aunque fuese planeado realmente se asustó.

-¡ah!... etto, Suzuno – kun, lo siento mucho… yo, no fue mi intención – responde Clara muy nerviosa y bajando su cabeza en forma de disculpa y apenada

El resto de chicos reían bajito al ver tal divertida escena que se había originado.

-… no importa – dice el albino rodando sus ojos y se coloca de pie, Su desayuno había sido arruinado por la torpeza de una de sus compañeras además al ver la reacción de Clara no quiso hostigarla y prefirió retirarse, pero antes…

-¡yo!... Suzuno – kun le ayudaré con todo esto – ofrece la peli azul sosteniéndole del brazo casi involuntariamente pero solo pensaba en seguir el plan ideado.

-¿eh? – Suzuno la mira con un poco de sorpresa

-¡Aaww! – Exclaman los otros chicos y chicas quienes estaban atentos a lo que pasaba - ¡Que monos! – exclama uno de ellos

Clara se ruboriza por la expresión de los demás y rápidamente suelta el brazo del peli plata, en ese momento Kii entra en acción improvisando

-¡hey! No sean así, Suzuno - kun nosotras dos nos haremos cargo de limpiar su ropa y le acompañaremos al baño para que se limpie adecuadamente – Habla Kii de forma directa y guardando respeto y elegancia en sus palabras.

-… Yo solo capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo – responde Suzuno evitándolas, pero en ese momento el plan B da inicio.

-¡Valla! Era de esperarse de un chico como Suzuno –dice Reina Yagami mirando fijamente al nombrado, quien solo hace un gesto de desagrado. De verdad no le agradaba el tono sarcástico en la voz de Reina o más bien, no le agradaba esa chica.

-cierto, cierto… echar a perder una oportunidad como esta – comenta uno de los chicos

-¡Que dos chicas se ofrezcan a ayudarte a limpiar! Es como un juego de Maids moe moe – dice otro de los chicos y comienzan a murmurar entre ellos.

Reina sonríe a Suzuno, quien solo suspira de forma aburrida

-está bien, pueden acompañarme – dice caminando hacía la salida. Ambas chicas lo siguen y las demás esperan el momento para actuar y continuar con la siguiente fase del plan.

-¡oigan chicos! – Neat habla bajito a Midorikawa, Nagumó se une a ellos por el interés de escuchar lo que tenían para decir y la idea no se escuchaba tan mal.

xXXx

Suzuno entra al cuarto de baño mixto, para su impresión creía que estas chicas estaban muy apegadas a él, las escuchaba murmurar y sentía las manos de ellas por todo su cuerpo como si le estuviesen examinando o algo así.

-¿Por qué entraron conmigo? – Pregunta a ambas, kii y Clara se miran entre sí y sonríe inocentemente, Suzuno suspira sintiéndose de alguna forma incomodo, no era que odiaba estar con ellas tan cerca solo no le gustaba.

Kii le pasa una toalla húmeda para que se limpiase parte de su cabello mientras Clara tomaba la camiseta que Suzuno le había entregado para que la limpiase después.

-Creo que están actuando un poco raro – les dice caminando hacia la salida del baño, en eso Kii le detienen sujetándolo del brazo -¿Qué ocurre?

-tenemos algo preparado para ti

-¿Huh? – Suzuno no podía entender a que se referían, si fuese otro chico tal vez lo hubiera malinterpretado y aprovecharía tal situación pero Suzuno simplemente era diferente y no podía pensar en nada malo.

O al menos eso esperaba.

An entra al baño y las tres arrastran a Suzuno a la habitación de Reina, este obviamente ponía resistencia no tenía idea de que estaban planeando pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada agradable.

XXx (_Unos minutos después en el exterior)_

-¡shh! Por aquí… - los 3 chicos Neat, Midorikawa y Nagumó comenzaron a escalar el árbol que estaba frente a la habitación de Yagami, su intención solo era echar miradas a lo que hacían las chicas.

-si alguien nos descubre nos metemos en problemas

-al menos Hiroto no está por aquí en estos días

Se sentaron en la rama más grande mientras las hojas de adelante los cubrían pero a la vez les dejaba tener una vista perfecta del interior del cuarto.

XXx _(Al mismo tiempo en la Habitación de Reina)_

En cuestión de minutos las chicas había logrado colocarle un vestido a Suzuno, aunque se opuso fueron capaces de ponerle la falda y corpiño, una diadema y ahora solo faltaban los zapatos y los ligueros.

-¡Ah! Chicas…¡no! Es, enserio ¿Qué les pasa? – Suzuno cayó al suelo pero Reina le agarró de las piernas mientras las otras lo sujetaban de los hombros

XxX (En el árbol)

-¡oh! ¿Qué le están haciendo? – se pregunta Neat, solo podían ver el forcejeo entre Suzuno y las chicas, y algunos gritos del peliblanco pidiendo una explicación mientras las chicas reían.

-… Qué envidia – dicen Midorikawa y Nagumó pensando en que sabría qué cosas, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que estaban obligando a Suzuno a colocarse un Cosplay. Así que lo único que pasaba por su mente era algo perverso.

xXx (en la habitación)

Finalmente, después de toda la lucha Fuusuke Suzuno se coloca de pie con su miraba baja, observando aquellos zapatos negros y esos misteriosos ligueros que habían colocado en sus piernas.

Un leve rubor en sus mejillas aparece, oficialmente su desayuno había sido arruinado por las bromitas de sus compañeras. Las chicas hablaban y chillaban de lo lindo.

Empujaron a Suzuno frente al espejo y le hicieron levantar su mirada para que se mirara.

Al verse a sí mismo, se quedó sorprendido. No pensó que podía llegar a verse tan bien en un cosplay de Maid, era más el ego que sentía que vergüenza.

-"Soy tan guapo, bueno esto no se ve todos los días... Debería disfrutarlo mientras estoy con ellas y no con los chicos" – Piensa el peli blanco mirándose al espejo, aunque mentalmente le gustaba como se veía por fuera su expresión era la misma.

-¡Suzuno-kun! ¡Usted luce muy lindo!- exclama An golpeando su hombro en forma amistosa

Suzuno la mira y le sonríe solo un poco, aunque bien no era una sonrisa sincera solo forzó sus labios – puedo saber, ¿Por qué hicieron esto? –pregunta

En ese momento Kii abre la ventana -¡Venga los he pillado! – exclama a los 3 chicos que ya estaban en el suelo, limpiándose sus ropas después de haber caído de la rama.

Suzuno se sorprende y comienza a quitarse los zapatos y delantal, no quería por nada del mundo que alguien lo descubriera usando algo como esto.

-¡hey! No tan rápido, debes tomar la foto – Dice Reina y An busca la cámara fotográfica mientras evitaban que Suzuno se desvistiese.

xXx

-Jajaja… Es increíble que las chicas hayan hecho eso a Suzuno – kun – Exclama Neat mientras corría al comedor con los otros dos chicos, querían contarle a los demás sobre lo que habían visto aunque luego debían explicar por qué estaban vigilando en la habitación de Reina.

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, por más que intentara borrar la imagen de su compañero no podía y aunque le había visto a la distancia podía jurar que si no hubiese sabido al principio que era Suzuno seguramente lo hubiese confundido con una chica.

-¡hey chicos! Adivinen que... – exclama Heat emocionado al llegar al comedor donde estaban unos pocos de sus compañeros.


	3. Capitulo 2: No es cierto

**Capitulo 2. ¡No es cierto! **

* * *

><p>Suzuno suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ir afuera por un poco de aire fresco, se llevó la mano a la cara cansado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y no era que le molestaba pero realmente fue agotador para él, tanto físico como emocionalmente.<p>

Unas horas antes las chicas lo habían "secuestrado" y lo había arrastrado a uno de sus juegos fantasiosos. Le habían obligado a colocarse un vestido de niña, específicamente un vestido de Maid, además de eso le había colocado otros elementos decorativos y se habían atrevido a tocar su rostro echándole maquillaje.

-"Me veía bien" – piensa de repente y niega con la cabeza rotundamente, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en que se veía lindo usando ese tipo de ropas.

Suzuno sale al patio trasero, el día luce soleado y una brisa agradable mueve las hojas de los árboles. –"¿Están jugando? Debería acercarme…" –piensa al ver al resto de sus compañeros jugar en la pequeña cancha de soccer.

-¡Suzu-chan! – exclama Midorikawa moviendo su mano, los demás dejan de jugar y se acercan rápidamente al peli blanco que apenas se había movido unos pasos.

-¿Suzu-chan? – se molesta por el apodo, nunca el peli verde se había atrevido a llamarle por algún apodo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que todos se acercaban a él como si fuese una sorpresa para ellos verlo.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto Suzuno-san? – Pregunta uno de ellos interesado en saber si lo que Heat les había contado hace unas horas era verdad

-¿Qué? – Suzuno no parecía entender a que se referían… espera ¡Lo habían visto! - ¡No! –niega con la cabeza varias veces y mueve sus manos tratando de reafirmarlo.

-¡Si es cierto! ¡Las chicas te hicieron usar un vestido! – exclama Heat sonriendo, mientras Midorikawa afirma con la cabeza

-¡Además entraste a la habitación de Reina-san! – exclama otro de los chicos como si fuese una hazaña entrar a la habitación de alguna de las chicas, especialmente a la de la señorita Yagami.

-¿Qué más viste Suzuno-san? – le preguntan en desorden, parecía que ellos estaban más interesados en saber lo que ocultaban las chicas en sus habitaciones que en el hecho de que Suzuno había sido obligado a usar un vestido y a sacarse fotos.

¿Cómo fue estar rodeado de tantas chicas? ¿Viste alguna ropa interior? ¿Te subiste a su cama? – Esas eran las preguntas que hacían, ciertamente les interesaba saber más sobre las chicas.

-¿Eh?... – Suzuno intentaba escucharlos, pero sentía un gran alivio al notar que no preguntaban sobre el cosplay de Maid. Pero por otro lado, él no prestó atención a lo que habían en la habitación de Reina ni tampoco tenía interés en lo que ellos preguntaban.

-eh… bueno – Suzuno buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que había pasado, pero él solo pensaba en lo lindo que se veía usando un traje de Maid… solo le quedaba improvisar para no quedar mal ante sus compañeros.

-¡Rayos! ¡Cállense por un momento! – exclama Nagumó agitando las brazos y todos se quedan en silencio con caras tontas y sudando en frio, ya que realmente estaban preguntando muchas cosas sin dar la oportunidad a Suzuno de responder.

-A demás Suzuno no les dirá nada, ya que él es tan igual como las chicas – comenta el pelirrojo, y todos se quedan pensando, no entendían a qué se refería

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – exclama Suzuno no muy alto

-Quieres decir Nagumo, que… ¿Suzuno ya ha estado con las chicas en otras ocasiones? – dice Heat un poco decepcionado

-¿Eh?...

-Entonces, Suzuno sabe los secretos perversos de las chicas

-¿Qué? No, no es así – dice Suzuno rápidamente cruzando los brazos – Yo no sé nada.

-¿entonces? …

-¡tch! Quiero decir, que Suzuno está bien con las cosas que usan las chicas, lo que quiere decir que él es diferente a nosotros… - dice Nagumó afirmando y los otros comienzan a entender a qué se refería, pero…

-¡Yo no soy diferente a ustedes! – exclama Suzuno claramente molesto al saber a lo que iba todo esto.

-Tal vez, tiene razón… Suzuno se comporta de forma diferente a nosotros, digo eres un poco afeminado – dice Midorikawa directamente y todos asiente, pero en este punto todos sabían que estaban bromeando con el peli blanco.

-¿Qué? Eso… ¡No tiene nada que ver! – Dice Suzuno tratando de mantener la calma, aunque no sabía que ellos estaban bromeando al decir esas cosas algo en su mente comenzaba a dudar de sí mismo.

-Además mirando de cerca, ¿Por qué su rostro es más suave que el de nosotros? –pregunta uno de ellos

¡Sus manos también!

Él siempre está al cuidado de su cabello, más que nosotros… ¡es como una chica preocupada por su peinado!

Suzu-chan podría ser el protagonista de algún Bishonen.

Sería el personaje moe, tipo afeminado y que todos molestan.

Comentan entre ellos, Suzuno se molesta un poco más escuchando tales comentarios sobre él y su personalidad. Pero uno de ellos dio en el clavo para sacarle de quicio

-Supongo, que es por eso que a Suzuno no le interesan las niñas – dice el pelirrojo riendo a los demás, quienes asienten

-¡tch! ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclama el peli blanco lanzándole una fría mirada a Nagumó, quien solo lo mira sonriendo en forma de burla.

-¿Ah? ¿No?... – El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos acercándose – Entonces, supongo que ¿No estarías mal con los niños? – se ríe divertido

-tu... ¡idiota! – Suzuno lo empuja haciendo caer al suelo y se da vuelta yéndose furioso e indignado.

-Creo que eso fue demasiado Nagu-chan – se ríe Midorikawa ayudándole a levantar del suelo.

-¡Que no me llames por ese estúpido apodo! –Exclama y toma el balón de soccer - ¡Vallamos terminemos de jugar!

-Pienso, que deberíamos disculparnos… creo que se tomó la broma muy enserio – sugiere Heat mirando hacia donde se había ido el peli blanco

-Si se lo tomo enserio… que poca confianza se tiene ¿No lo creen? Raro de él – les dice el pelirrojo y los demás caen en cuenta de que era cierto.

Suzuno nunca hacía caso a los comentarios, bromas o insultos… Suzuno siempre tenía una respuesta sarcástica o indiferente para todo. Cuando no podía mantener el control simplemente hacía gestos pero siempre estaba tranquilo y todo salía a su favor.

Esta vez, había perdido y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse o simplemente ignorarlos.

xXx **(En alguna parte del jardín)**

Suzuno se sentó en uno de los columpios molesto por todo lo que habían dicho, de alguna manera sentía que todo se le había salido de las manos. Nunca se metían con él para molestarlo, y lo que más le resulto chocante era que su compañero de habitación había obtenido la última palabra.

-¡ese maldito! ¡Me las va a pagar! – frunce entre cejo y suspira meciéndose en el columpio, mira hacia donde estaban las chicas. Ellas estaban sentadas en las bancas con un computador portátil mirando quien sabe que cosas.

-Seguramente, son las fotos que tomaron – susurra Suzuno con una gotita resbalando de su frente. Entonces se baja del columpio y va hacía ellas, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se veía una vez más.

-¡Suzuno-kun! Mira, hemos bajado sus fotografías – dice Clara tomándole de la mano para que se acercara a ver

-¡Ah! Ustedes chicas, ¿para qué fue todo eso? – pregunta sentándose al lado de Kii quien era la que tenía la computadora

-Bueno, nosotras vimos un programa de televisión, y se nos ocurrió la idea – responde Kii sonriéndole

Suzuno se encoge de hombros – pero…. ¿Harán algo más con estas fotos? – pregunta mirando hacía la pantalla, mientras una a una pasaban. Se dio cuenta de que en ninguna de ellas parecía muy feliz solo lucía tranquilo –"Y si, hubiese sonreído al menos si hacía varias expresiones podría resultar más lindo" –piensa y niega mentalmente.

-Bueno, eso es un secreto… - dicen An sonriendo.

-Espero, que no sea nada malo… - suspira preocupado por donde podría llegar estas fotos.

-Tranquilo Suzuno-kun, solo las postearemos en un Blog, no es necesario que aparezca tu rostro aunque sería muchísimo mejor. Pero sé que te molestarías que las personas te vean usando algo así. – le dice Kii tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Suzuno mira las fotografías y luego dirige su mirada a las chicas. Se queda pensando y recuerda lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con los chicos.

-Pueden usar mi rostro – les dice dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, necesitaba demostrar que no le importaba para nada ser visto usando un vestido de Maid, además en esta época a quien le podría interesar. Muchos artistas y actores lo hacen, para divertirse y nadie los juzgan, necesitaba recuperar su confianza.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclaman felices las chicas y Suzuno asiente, en ese instante se ve rodeado de los brazos de las chicas.

¡Le estaban abrazando! Le sorprendió que hicieran eso, pero no parecía que le interesara ser abrazado por tantas chicas. Tal vez, era cierto… No le interesaban las niñas como a sus compañeros.

-¡Pero qué envidia! – exclama Heat al ver a Suzuno rodeado de las chicas, que le trataban tan especial. Los demás también tenían rostro de decepción en sus caras querían estar en el lugar de Suzuno, todos se sentía envidiosos excepto el pelirrojo que solo rodó sus ojos, frunció entrecejo y siguió su camino hacia dentro.

¡Pueden creerlo! –los chicos se agruparon en el salón de estudio que solían usarlos para descansar luego de tomar algún partido de soccer

-Jajaja –ríe Nagumó irónicamente mientras se arroja a uno de los cojines

-creo que si nos acercamos un poco más a Suzuno podríamos llamar la atención de los chicas

-si nos convertimos en los amigos de Suzuno!

-saben, él parece una chica más al lado de ellas –comentan y ríen

El pelirrojo que los escuchaba frunce entrecejo a la vez que una sonrisa se forma en sus labios – no digas tonterías… estoy seguro que él hace esas cosas porque seguramente le gusta alguna de ellas

-¡Oh! Cierto… puede ser que le guste Clara-chan

-¡Aw! Es decir que ¿debemos hacer lo que ellas quieran?

-le confesaré mi amor a Yagami mientras haga todo lo que me pida

-hasta vestirte de niña

-¡ah! ¡Cállense! Creo que están yendo muy lejos – les dice Nagumo con evidente molestia, ya no le estaba gustando la idea de que hicieran lo que las chicas pedían a cambio de permitirles acercarse a ellas con asuntos románticos.

-bueno a mí no me gusta ninguna de ellas.

-A mí me gustan las chicas en 2d ¡moe!

-¡oh! Viste el capítulo de madoka…

Comienzan a hablar entre ellos sobre series, mientras el pelirrojo cierra sus ojos lentamente tomando una siesta. Después de haber escuchado y observado su mente estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar.

xXx

-hum… ¡jum! – se coloca cómodo en el cojín, a los pocos minutos siente un peso extra y abre sus ojos mirando al chico a su lado -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?!

-Es hora de ir a comer

Se trata de levantar al reconocer esa voz, siente una mano sobre su pecho que le hacía acostarse sobre el cojín

-¡hey! ¿Qué haces?

-solo vine a despertarte… -una sonrisa calidad se extiende sobre los labios de Suzuno y apoya su barbilla sobre el pecho del confundido pelirrojo – y levarte a comer

-eh… -sus mejillas se ruborizan mirando a un lado, una gotita de sudor resbala por su frente mientras intentaba comprender porque este chico estaba sobre él y sonriéndole, aunque podría aprovechar y burlarse un poco -¿Por qué mejor no me traes la comida?

-te traigo algo mucho mejor – susurra acercándose más a su rostro, deslizando su mano por el pecho a la vez que intencionalmente presionaba con su rodilla cerca de su entrepierna.

-huh, hey, me haces cosquillas – observa los ojos enigmáticos del peli-plata, para él y su confusa mente esa mirada le incitaba a algo y esos labios curvándose en una sonrisa solo eran la señal de su intensión.

En ese instante siente un golpe en su frente y abre sus ojos alarmado

-¡levántate! – exclama Suzuno frente a él

-ittai… ¡Que rayos! – se soba la cabeza notando lo lejos que estaba el peliplata y que usaba ropa normal – un sueño… - susurra confundido

-el almuerzo – le responde inexpresivo

-¿Eh?... Ah, claro – se levanta del cojín tratando de entrar en razón –"¡Qué pesadilla!, debo estar bromeando al soñar algo como eso" – piensa mientras sonríe divertido, de verdad le resultaba gracioso que algo así pasara en la realidad pero también le era confuso que hubiera soñado con su compañero en una situación un tanto sugestiva, si esa era la palabra.

-Debo estar enfermo o algo… - susurra riendo irónicamente bajito

-hum, ¿Aun riendo? – pregunta Suzuno

-¿Qué?

-¿Tan divertido fue tu sueño? Estabas dormido y reías…

-Ah… - se ruboriza y se adelanta unos pasos para ir al comedor, esperando que no se le ocurriese insistir con preguntar.

-Raro


	4. Capitulo 3 ¡Puede ser cierto!

**Capitulo 3. ¡Puede ser cierto! **

* * *

><p>-¡Suzuno-kun! – exclaman en coro las chicas llamándole apenas entra al comedor<p>

-"¿por qué le llaman? ¡¿Por qué lo invitan a sentarse con ellas? Tch…Que molestas." – El pelirrojo hace un gesto de desagrado, casi ni entendía porque le desagradaba la idea de que se estuvieran apegando a Suzuno.

-Huh, claro – responde Suzuno sentándose cerca de ellas aunque con una actitud indiferente, le daba igual donde sentarse de todas maneras solo estaba allí para comer.

-¡Wah! ¡En dos días regresa Hiroto! – exclama Heat entrando al comedor, aunque solo quería llamar la atención no le interesaba si el mencionado regresaba de su viaje o no.

-Ya era hora… - murmuran por allí en tono de fingido fastidio

-¡Hay no! Eso es una terrible noticia

-¡Vamos! Puede ser cruel pero no tanto

-Como si importara que volviera solo nos dará órdenes y ordenes

-será solo un fastidio – resopla Suzuno y nota que un par de ojos dorados estaban puesto sobre él, frunce entrecejo desviando su mirada un par de veces. ¿Por qué el arrogante de Haruya lo estaba mirando en silencio? Y no disimulaba para nada, ese tipo de miradas no se ven todos los días en él y por alguna razón le hacía sentirse incómodo con eso.

-huh – el pelirrojo coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y apoya su rostro en sus manos, se queda mirando al albino como si nada alrededor importara. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas sobre todo en el sueño más reciente en el que el peli plata le trataba de un modo diferente, y no era que quisiera que fuese así pero él solo quería volver a ver ese rostro fuera de toda inexpresión.

-¡Hey Nagumó! – su amigo de equipo intenta traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, Nagumó suspira profundamente y se dispone a responder a su amigo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué piensas? Te noto distraído, mira que viene el almuerzo

-hum, ah si genial – responde como si nada y vuelve su mirada hacia su gusto pero se asustó un poco al notar la intensa mirada de Suzuno como si le advirtiera que dejara de mirarlo o se muriera.

Todos comenzaron a comer mientras de alguna manera el pelirrojo se molestaba con solo ver a las chicas jugar con él, en cambio Suzuno solo comía tranquilamente ignorando la existencia de ellas lo cual a Nagumó le molestaba más ¿Cómo es que lo permite?

xXx

Por la tarde... Haruya Nagumó se fue a la habitación que compartía con Suzuno, desde el principio habían pedido la misma habitación a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien y las primeras semanas podía decirse que Suzuno era como un gato, tranquilo, misterioso y con un frío corazón; y Nagumó era como un perro, activo, directo y gran terquedad.

-¡Ah! Que maldito… ¿Por qué rayos permite que las chicas hagas lo que quiera con él? - frunce entrecejo, parecía que esa era la pregunta del día. Se acerca a la ventana mirando hacia abajo – tch… y allí otra vez.

En la canchas de soccer, las chicas jugaban contra algunos de los chicos. El hecho de que Suzuno se había unido a ellas para apoyarles en el juego eso le molestaba, a pesar de que no solo era Suzuno el que estaba jugando a favor de las chicas.

Entonces… No era que le molestaba que las chicas usaran a otros, tampoco que los chicos hicieran lo que ellas querían… solo le enojaba que estuvieran tan cerca del peli-plata, aunque inconscientemente no se daba cuenta de que ese era el verdadero motivo.

-No debería dejar que ellas hagan lo que quieran… -susurra alejándose de la ventana, solo estaba celoso y era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Suspira profundamente, toma su toalla y va hacia el baño.

…

-hey… No está –Suzuno se arroja a su cama, esperaba que Nagumó estuviera allí pero ya que no se encontraba decidió esperar a que llegara. Necesitaba hacerle varias preguntas, además a pesar de que no se llevaran tan bien era al único al que podía hablarle como amigo.

Se quita sus zapatos y se acuesta de lado, realmente estaba agotado en solo un día le sucedieron tantas cosas, como un Día Especial y lo más probable era que no sería el único.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya acabaron de jugar? –pregunta el peli-rojo después de entrar y notar la presencia del cansado jugador.

-si… creo que no saldré a cenar esta noche

Nagumó pretende escuchar lo que decía, en realidad solo ajustaba sus palabras a lo que su mente quería escuchar, camina hacia su armario sacando algo que ponerse encima y cómodo para dormir.

-¿me estás escuchando? – pregunta repentinamente Suzuno al notar que parecía que hablaba con una piedra.

-ah… claro

-Mentira, ¿Qué te acabo de preguntar?

-eh… - rie un tanto nervioso, realmente no recordaba ni siquiera estaba prestando atención solo escuchaba lo que su mente decía

-idiota… Que patético compañero de cuarto tengo.

-¡eh! Mira quien habla de gente patética – se vuelve hacía él y se sienta a la orilla de la cama dando unos salticos - ¿Por qué no vas con las chicas y les sirve como modelo de ropa femenina?

-Ya dije que no me molesta de eso estaba hablándote hace un momento cuando no estabas escuchándome – lo empuja del hombro con su pie – ahora quita tu feo trasero de mi cama

-tch… ¡tú deja de empujar con tu sucio pie! –se aleja un poco de alcance pero no se levanta

-bien… te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Crees que puedo ser bueno para hacer Cosplay?

-¿eh? Porque…

-las chicas dijeron que querían hacerme famoso en su Blog – rueda sus ojos como si no tuviera importancia y suspira – la verdad, me gusta esa idea

-huh… - Nagumó lo observa por un momento y niega con la cabeza, se sentía extraño con saber que otras personas podría ver a Suzuno usando tales ropas ¡Será una vergüenza! ¡Su propio compañero prácticamente travistiéndose! …

Bueno ese hecho no era el que le preocupaba, en realidad no quería compartir algo que ni siquiera le es suyo – Que pésima idea

-No te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo… pregunté si soy bueno

-tch… ¡claro que no!

-¿No soy bueno?

-¡No! – Exclama – es una mala idea, ¿No piensas en cuantas personas te podrían ver? ¿Qué tal si consigues acosadores?

-entonces eso quiere decir que sería bueno… - dice con total serenidad, lo que saca de quicio al pelirrojo quien solo lo mira fijamente

-solo digo Si funcionara tal vez podrías sobresalir pero no puedes engañar a todos – le dice forzando una sonrisa y se acerca – primero aunque puedas pasar por una chica, eres un chico.

- Que astuto ¿Eh? Puedo hacer Cosplay de ambos sexos, doble popularidad – sonríe sarcásticamente con tal de llevarle la contraria, de todas maneras él ya había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría, pero ver como Nagumo buscaba la forma de ir en contra le resulta divertido.

-No… ¡simplemente no! ¡Tú no puedes ser más popular que yo! - exclama inclinándose más a él, aunque ese no era el motivo por el cual estaba en contra, y el hecho de que se acercara más solo era instintivo.

-¿Ah? ¿Ese es tu motivo?

-¡Si!

-huh… ¿Es por algo más?

-¿Qué?

-Que fue eso que me dijiste la última vez…

-¿Eh?

-Ah, ahora no recuerdas, eso no me gustó para nada

-… - el pelirrojo sonríe y ríe suavemente negando con la cabeza – solo estábamos bromeando, no es nuestra culpa que te lo hayas tomado en serio.

-pues… me lo tomé enserio – gira sus ojos dando un suspiro y se mueve para acostarse de lado

-bueno, lo sentimos – se levanta y se va a acostar a su propia cama, enciende la televisión poniendo fin a su conversación que al final no llegó a nada.

Suzuno muerde su labio, vuelve a suspira como si hubiese escapado de un terrible presión, sus mejillas se vuelven rojizas y se lleva su mano hacia su pecho. No podía entender porque en ese momento se alteró y por un instante su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido.

-"Tiene razón…" –piensa inquieto, al escuchar que solo estaban bromeando con él se dio cuenta de que estaba dudando de su propia orientación sexual y ahora que estaba más consiente no quería admitir que se sentía atraído por los chicos, a decir verdad nunca se había preocupado por algo tan tribal hasta ahora.


End file.
